Goratina
Goratina, officially The Police-Sultanate of the Combined Tribes of Goratina of the Northern Plains (Frumanta: Politana combinatribur a Goratina a Campinor, Yurtian: Yurt-Calan Politia i Sultana tribun, Clavical: Heron Thar Maltitrib e Faj), was a country in the Peninsula region that, at its height, occupied the entire northern half of the peninsula region's mainland. The Goratinan state fell to the Cidellian Empire in the Unification War. Shortly after, the United Empire of Greater Ersos was proclaimed by Emperor Tiberius. The Police-Sultanate of the Combined Tribes of Goratina of the Northern Plains used a 486 day Calendar, divided into 2 seasons of 243 days, wet and dry, each of which is, in turn, divided into three 81 day long months. The years are marked at the year of Police Action, it is presently 544 PA. History Pre-Police Pact Prior to the formation of Goratina, there were 3 major tribes in the Northern Plains of the peninsula. These were the Yurt, the Frumantan and the Clavicians. They fought amongst themselves, enslaving the cities they conquered and being enslaved when they were conquered, no tribe ever remaining in complete slavery and rarely did they remain slaves for more than a few months. This continued until the Cidellian Empire began leading small skirmishes to the southern tribes, eventually leaving. The Yurt proposed that the three tribes became one, and eventually they all agreed upon the terms. One tribe, ruled by a man from each of the three which formed it. The formation of the Police-Sultanate (0 PA - 50 PA) From the start, the Goratinan government was filled with internal strife, arguments ranging from the title given to each of the three, to the breed of horse used by the police, to the tax rate of the citizens. Within the course of the next ten years, two of these would be decided upon. The first thing established by the Council was the title of Sultan-Chief, a combination of the Clavician title of chief and the Frumantan title of sultan. Shortly following this, the horses of the Yurt were chosen, primarily for their light build and distinctive dappled grey coat. Lead by Fri of the Clavician, Gregor of the Yurt, and Sparagus of the Frumantan, the three tribes sacrificed their individual sovereignty and became the Police-Sultanate that ruled of the next 580 years. The Rise of Goratina (51 PA - 130 PA) For the next 80 years, the Police-Sultans were chosen by those that reached their city's meeting hall first. This brought about many poor leaders, notably the council of Aaph, Krill and Gran, three homeless children who spent their 5 week reign eating and drinking, eventually dying from busted guts and alcohol poisoning. The most efficient council, that of Resin, Hurtal and Tiputh, holding office for 60 years total, centralized the government process to the city of Torvenya and began construction of the Nyugati, a city far to the west and sitting on the coast opposite Torvenya and meant to function as a gateway to a new world. Needless to say, this function was never fully achieved. The Un-named Stretch (131 PA - 530 PA) The next 500 years were rather un-eventful, composed solely of infrastructure and expansion of the three cities. It gave birth to no important councils and ended when the first council to contain 2 members of one tribe occurred. The Fall of a State (531 PA - Present) The next council, and arguably the last, was composed of one Yurt and two Frumantan. This council, the Council of Unotha, Gravy, and Phillar, was in place for 13 years before the secession of the Yurt. During this period, society flourished for approximately 11 years, before Sultan-Chiefs Gravy and Phillar grew restless as they gained knowledge of people to the north. They, after a bit of goading from Unotha, made a non-aggression pact with the Cidellian Empire, a nation that was viewed as the one that would end all tribes, and this pact lasted for a season. At the end of that season, a letter was received from the emperor of Cidel, requesting the 'enslaved' members of his nation to be returned, a request that Gravy and Phillar refused. This led to the beginning of a the biggest war in the history of Goratina, and the only war for that matter. The eastern peninsula's small city was invaded and captured, and at that moment various un-orthodox weapons were thought up, ranging from catapulting flaming barrels of booze to burning rivers to grenades filled with cinnamon powder. These did little, and over the course of the war Gravy and Phillar died. Before their deaths, however, Unotha and the Yurt seceded from Goratina, taking the capital of Torvenya with them. This left Goratina effectively leaderless, and contributed greatly to Goratina's rapidly-approaching destruction. The war is covered in a decent amount of detail on the Cidellian Empire's page. Geography Politics Best Lottery ever. Economy Culture The culture of Goratina is composed of those of the three tribes that make it. In addition shared aspects, such as cricket breeding, do exist, but they are few in number. The Yurt The Yurt are spiritual, but without organized religion. The basis of belief is that every man is spiritually connected to a horse, and that the two are destined for each other. To find your spiritual horse it comes to you. Mares were kept in herds and the stallions were bound to individuals, exceptions did occur however but were rare, and the stallions were brought to the herd where they bred and left undisturbed for a year, at which point fathers brought their sons to the herd where they were left for a week, with 1 week of food for themselves, a bow and 12 arrows. These rations were to be used to help ease the horse into accepting the child, after which they are to use the horse to help them hunt for food. After this binding process, they were given their own tent and lived with their horse as their companion until they find a wife, and even after the death of one, the other still protected it's bound partner, when a man died he was tied to his horse and the horse was scared into the wilderness, when a horse died, the man turned it's hide to a tent and retired to a sitting job, usually as a tanner or crafter. The Clavicians In sharp contrast to the Yurt, the Clavicians believe themselves the children of the earth, meant to inherit all reality as their domain. To them, all other lifeforms are there to further their goal or pose a challenge to prevent their boredom. From age 5 they are taught that they are superior to all others, practising only their archery until it is un-rivalled by any other than another Clavician. When they die in battle, they are left where they died, as it marks them as unworthy of being Clavician. Individuals who die of age, however, are lashed to a log and the log is driven into the ground atop a hill and left there, the body rotting and the bones exposed to the elements, a crude reminder to the tribe of their individual mortality. The Frumantan The Frumanta have a shamanistic religion, believing that various animals had different powers that they gave their owner. As a result, it was not uncommon for a man to live with 3 or 4 dogs and a jar of crickets, as this would only bring him women and gold in great surplus. This eventually led to the sultans and their men owning horses, as the owner of a horse was said to be given great power and a phallus the size of his stallion's. The Frumanta have the simplest of cultures, as their dead are merely left where they fall, a gallon of water poured on their face and their eyelids shut. Prone to violence, they fight over everything and never give up, they don't know the word defeat. They are also the most prone to nomadic life, as few have the patience to stay in one city for more than a couple days. Category:Nations Category:NPCs Category:CS1